Detective Comics Vol 1 83
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Biff Bannister * Dr. Goodwin Other Characters: * Henry Corliss * John Kling Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler2_1 = Jack Farr | Inker2_1 = Jack Farr | Letterer2_1 = Jack Farr | StoryTitle2 = Slam Bradley: "Vanishing Needles" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jenks Locations: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Daly | Inker3_1 = John Daly | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger: "Eighth Column" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bells Tinkler * Blivins Other Characters: * Al Spargo * Mr. Daniels * Captain McCarthy Locations: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Chuck Winter | Inker4_1 = Chuck Winter | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Message of the Moccasins" | Synopsis4 = Bart Regan is honorarily made a member of Chief Big Moose's Indian Tribe. Charlie Littledeer is murdered by an unseen sniper. An anthropologist shows up, Professor Hunter, with two assistants, who claims to be making a study of Indian songs and legends. Bart snoops thru Hunters stuff and finds evidence of Hunter having shot Littledeer, but gets ambushed and head-konked in the woods before he can tell anyone. But Bart has shrugged off this kind of attack many times in his career; he stays on his feet, but the rock-thrower gets away. Chief Big Moose, with a big rifle, shows up to help, but a baby grizzly bear also shows up, followed closely by an enraged mamma grizzly. Bart distracts the adult bear by grabbing the cub and tossing it to Big Moose, who tosses the unharmed cub to just the right spot to get mama bear's attention, while he and Regan quietly leave. Bart and Big return to the Indian village and confront Professor Hunter and Smithers his secretary, neither of whom are guilty, and Peters the Guide, who is. One left hook from Regan, and Peters is out. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chief Big Moose * Charlie Little Deer, scientist * Professor Hunter ** Smithers, his secretary Antagonists: ** , his guide Animals: * Grizzly cub * Grizzly mom Locations: * Western United States | Writer5_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler5_1 = George Roussos | Inker5_1 = George Roussos | Colourist5_1 = George Roussos | Letterer5_1 = George Roussos | StoryTitle5 = Air Wave: "The Case of the Runaway Plane" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Flash McClain * Spike * Slim * Chesty * Slug Other Characters: * Buddy * Jimmy Blake Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | StoryTitle6 = Boy Commandos: "The Triumph of Cholly the Chimp" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Animals: * Cholly (a chimp) | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue, and last appearance, for Bart Regan, Spy, by Chuck Winter. ** Bart gets hit "a glancing blow" on the head by a football-sized thrown rock, but only is made dizzy by it and stays on his feet. * Batman: "Accidentally on Purpose" is reprinted in and . ** First official appearance of the Batcave in the comics. ** First appearance of thin Alfred. ** Both concepts were adapted from the 1943 Batman Serial, which had been recently released. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}